Boys will be Boys
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Albus Potter breaks his arm playing a simple game of capture the flag his father Harry Potter takes him to St. Mungos.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Magical Law and Government assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Camp on International Wizarding School Championship.**

**Magical Law and Government - Task 6: Write about travelling (any kind of travel).**

**Summer Camp - First Aid: Write about someone being really clumsy and ending up in St. Mungos.**

**Word count without Author's Note is 893 words. I hope you all enjoy Boys will be Boys. **

It was rather normal day for the young Potter children. Lily Luna was sitting with her mother in the living room learning to knit. She'd seen her mother doing it on numerous occasions as her aunts and uncles began to have children of her own. She'd been curious and asked her mother to learn and her mother had agreed.

Meanwhile, the boys were outside in the back playing some sort war game with their older "cousin" Teddy. He'd heard about from one of his Muggle friends in the neighborhood and told all of his cousins about it. It was called capture the flag.

"You and Scorpius stay here," James instructed Albus as he motioned towards Teddy and himself. "Teddy and I will go and scout out where the other side has their flag. Alright, Al, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded and James and Teddy took off taking the nod as both boys agreeing. Scorpius looked up at a slight noise above his head. "What are you doing, Albus?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

Looking down upon the blond head of his best friend. "I'm trying to see if I can help with scouting out their flag," Albus called down to Scorpius. "I can probably see better from this vantage point. Don't you think?"

"I think that Teddy and James are counting on us to stay down here and defend our flag," Scorpius called out. "Plus you could get hurt."

"I won't get hu…" Albus caught sight of someone walking towards the spot they were in. "Scorp," he called, "we have company." It was then that the worst possible thing that could happen happened. He felt himself slip from the tree branch he'd been standing on. His arms flailed as he tried to grip the tree limb as he went past.

"Al," Scorpius yelled as he saw his plummet from the tree and land on the ground with a thud. He raced over seeing the angle that Albus's arm was in when he landed. Looking up at Teddy and James he called out, "Go get some help. I think Albus hurt his arm."

Albus tried to move his arm but a shooting pain stopped him cold and brought tears to his green eyes that were much like his father's own. He tried to get up but Scorpius stopped him. Then he saw his father racing towards them.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he knelt next to Albus gently examining the arm that obviously broken. "How did this happen?"

"I was trying to see if I could help capture the flag by climbing a tree to see where Freddie's team's one was," Albus cried.

"Come on," Harry helped Albus up gently. "Let's go get this checked out at St. Mungos. Shall we?"

Harry lead his dark haired son and his faired haired friend through the house towards the front of the house. He didn't think that taking the Floo Network would be helpful in this situation. It would probably make matters much worse. So the only other option was to take the car and drive to St. Mungos.

"It's going to be alright," Harry said as he backed out of the driveway.

Albus wished he could believe his father. This hurt worse than the time he'd fallen off his little kiddie broom when he was four. He tried to pay attention to the scenery flying by his window but all he could really focus on was the pain in his arm.

They were at St. Mungos in no time, or at least it seemed that way to Albus and his father. Jumping out of the car Harry lead Scorpius and Albus over the storefront that hid St. Mungos from Muggle eyes.

############################################################################

"What seems to be the problem here?" the black haired healer asked as she knelt in front of Albus.

"From what I gather my son," Harry indicated Albus, "climbed up a tree while playing a game and he fell out. We think he's got a broken arm."

"Well," the healer smiled at Albus, "let's have a look. Shall we?" She led Albus towards a place with some strange devices. Picking one up she held it out for Albus to see. "This device will let us take a picture of your arm. Do you want to see what the inside of your arm looks like?"

Albus nodded excited along with Scorpius.

"Can we?" both boys asked excitedly.

The healer nodded as she spoke a spell over the device and then waved it over Albus's arm. When she held it out to them after looking at the device for a few minutes she looked concerned. "It's definitely broken," she told Harry. She pointed out the break which was hairline fracture to Harry and the boys. "This isn't going to be fun but I've got to fix it now."

"What does…" Albus is cut off by the sharp pain as the healer said another spell and his bones re-set themselves into a fixed position.

"Thank you," Harry said as he ushered boys towards the reception desk to pay for the visit. He was sure of one thing he'd be talking to all of the boys about being careful while they play from now on.

**I hope you all enjoyed Boys will be Boys. **


End file.
